


Du rouge au menu

by vegap1k



Series: Rose fane en musique [3]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que vont cuisiner les guerriers aujourd'hui ? Un bon ragoût de flans bleus ? Une blanquette de roi béhémoth ? Ou un zû au curry ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du rouge au menu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> Un juron par Léviathan et je me pose des questions : où mettent-ils leurs tenues alternatives, les héros de Cosmos ? Dans les poches du short de Tidus ? Dans le crâne de Vaan - y a de la place - _kof_ ? Maintenant, pensez à Bartz vêtu _dancer_ : c'est tout ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le talon troublé et la riposte bancale, le maître d'armes vacilla sous un jaillissement de flammes noires bleutées. Son opposant retomba sur l'herbe dans une cabriole arrière excédée.

« Firion ! Tu te ramollis ? ! »

Le guerrier, sourcils serrés, se redressa aussi promptement qu'il fonça sur son adversaire d'un pied trop maladroit ; son assaillant esquiva sur un pas de danse. Un coup de garde entre les chevilles et l'archer chancela ; il se redressa aussitôt au moyen d'une agile pirouette avant. Son menton rencontra la lame aiguisée d'un katana.

« Par Léviathan, tu es un flan, aujourd'hui ! » constata l'épéiste, fâché dans ses yeux azurins.

«Bartz... arrêtons là. » soupira le vaincu, un peu rose.

Kotetsu fondit dans un éclat plein d'étoiles ; le mime hocha la tête et fit une grimace qui avait l'air de rire entre les deux bords d'un col couleur coquelicot.

« C'est d'accord. Vite, allons manger, avant que tu ne fondes. Ca te remettra d'aplomb ! » plaisanta-t-il, souriant. « C'est coquatrice laquée, au menu, il me semble… »

Firion, qui en détournant son œil gris brillant opina du front, rougit beaucoup ; Bartz n'en sut rien, mais son équipement actuel entravait  _superbement_  le jeune homme : surtout cette chemise rouge estival décolletée sur sa peau de craie impudique ; d'ailleurs, il l'aurait plus volontiers mangé  _lui_  que de la volaille aux épices et au miel…


End file.
